Mercy Kill Rewrite
by Blackmage835
Summary: I don't know how this happened. I don't know how I became the antihero. But I do know why. I killed Sonic the Hedgehog.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Please pay attention because I'm only putting this is once. I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog or any of it's characters. They belong to SEGA. Any non SEGA character I use will belong to me. Unless otherwise stated.

Author note: Hi I know it's been years since I've posted a story but I've been busy with other things and because of that I've been neglecting the work I've already started here. But I decided to come back and rewrite one of my stories to start with. I had fun with this story in the past and I could never forget it so I've decided to rewrite it and finish it. Please read and review and tell me what you think. Also if you're interested in seeing the original you can view it on my profile.

Also just to let you know words found (like this) are told in a 1st person voice over so you don't get confused.

Prologue

It's a cold dessert night a lone figure in a cloak can be seen making his way through the sand.

(I don't know how this happened. I didn't want it to.)

Coming across a pole he turns and sighs. "I'm getting close" he mumbles. A poster on the pole is seen flapping in the wind.

(I don't know how I became the anti-hero. I never wanted to be.)

The poster finally tears off in wind as the figure catches sight of the town.

(But I do know why. I wish I could forget. I wish I didn't)

A quick flash plays an old unwanted memory in the travelers head.

_A hedgehog is found with his limbs sprawled out and his blood splattered all over the ground. An unseen voice can be heard screaming, "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!". _

Vigorously shaking his head the wanderer brings himself back to reality.

(After fighting alongside him for seven years. Seven blissful years. Three years ago…Damn it! Three years ago I killed my best friend. I killed Sonic the hedgehog.)

The poster stops failing and floating in the wind as it is pressed along the wall of building amongst the town. On the poster in large letters it reads.

_Wanted: Miles "Tails" Prowler_

_Murderer_

_Reward of $2,000,000_

There you go please read and review.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

(Don't get the wrong idea, please. I don't have time to explain myself but I want it to be known that I didn't kill Sonic in cold blood)

The figure that is Miles Prowler tightens his grip over the hood of the cloak trying to ensure that his face stays covered. Looking around seeing signs that read _Saloon _and _Bank, _the dust flowing in the wind, and a tumbleweed rolling by the fox couldn't help but snicker. "This place feels like it's been taken out of an old western". Tails coughs a little and feels his throat. Turning to the saloon the fox crosses the doors threshold to the bar area.

(Ever since I've become a criminal I have lost access to a lot of things. My workshop has been destroyed with all my inventions and notes with it. Anything that wasn't destroyed within the workshop can be easily recognized and or used to track me. So I've had to discard those as well. I can't risk getting caught.)

The young fox walks up to the counter and hops onto a stool. Rotating his body Tails spins toward the counter. Knocking on the countertop he calls the bartender to him.

(After a trek across the dessert any sane person would be reasonably parch. Especially if you're trying to reach a small little almost hidden town called Chrakra. It's a rather long trip took me on a three days journey south of Station Square. The good thing about coming here though was that it didn't matter what kind of transportation anybody took to get here if you didn't want to get lost it would take you three days arrive. And that is well worth a drink.)

The sound of two people talking nearby caught his attention. It wasn't their volume that bothered him. It was the subject they were talking about that peaked his interest. "I hear that Prowler kid was spotted making his way here." The first man stated as the second man grimaces and starts with surprise evident in his voice. "No way! The damned fox bastard wouldn't even know where this place is."

(Someone saw me on my way here? When? God damn it! Well, now that is going to shorten my stay here.)

The voice of the bartender pulls the fugitive's attention away from conversation just a few feet of him. Looking at the bartender Miles notices a few things. The bartender was a green feline with bluish black hair and even greener eyes. She looked not more than two years younger than him. "What can I get you?" she asks her voice sounding board it was obvious the cat wasn't paying any real attention to the fox. Letting out an exasperated breath Miles answers, "I'll take whatever soda you've got in this joint". The bartender looks at him and tilts her head. "Aren't you a little young to be sitting at the bar?" Tails growls slightly as he answers "Aren't you a little young to serving drinks? And what's the problem anyway as long as I'm paying I don't have to leave right?" "Jerk." The feline mumbles as she goes to fill the fox a glass.

The fox returns his attention to the chatter behind him. The first voice shouts his voice full of disgust, "After what that bastard did to Sonic. The little fucker deserves whatever he's got coming to him". Growling the second man agrees, "He deserves worse. What excuse can you possibly have for killing a hero such as Sonic."

(Idiots! It's not like I wanted to do it. I had my reasons to kill him. But who is going to believe me? After all I did kill a hero.)

A loud thump and the sudden feeling of moisture on his hand turns the criminals attention back to the bartender. An annoyed look on her face makes it obvious that the spill was intentional. Ignoring his irritation he takes the glass and begins downing the liquid as he turns his ears back to the two morons.

"If anyone should have been killed it should've been that demon of a fox". The bartender shakes her head and mumbles, "That doesn't seem right". Tails whips his head back to her slightly shocked. "He was with Sonic for seven years. They were practically brothers. I don't think he would just murder Sonic just like that".

(And yet…There may still be just some hope in this world.)

Apparently one of the men heard her because he rose to his feet yelling. "What was that girly? Are you defending that prick?" "Yeah! It sounds like that." the second man follows rising behind the first cracking his knuckles. Both men pull their hands toward their waist revealing a hand gun to the each of them. "The way I figure it you deserve to die just as much as that backstabbing fox does". "Any last words girly?" The two men point their weapons to young feline a crazed smirk playing across their features.

"Yeah!" A shout from behind them bring all three characters attention to the Fox standing behind them. "Where are your guns?" Looking at their hands the two men gasp as the they turn back to Miles who is twirling their weapons on his fingers. "How did he?" The fox shakes his head as he mumbles, "Idiots". "Why you little…" The former sidekick waste no time as soon as he is within arms reach of the first man he seemingly disappears and reappears behind him with a swift kick to the head the man crumples to the ground. Spinning to the second man Tails throws an uppercut that hit's the attacker square on the chin which triggers his nerve as he flies backward to the ground.

(Heh. That was too easy)

"So the rumor is true". Tails turns his attention the bartender who looks like she is having trouble controlling her mirth. "He told me you were coming. I can't believe it". Miles shakes his head, confused he asks, "Who-What are you talking about?" The green cat smiles and answers, "That Miles "Tails" Prower is coming to Chrakra. I'm just surprised to be the first see him".

(Oh shit! Not good! Not good! She can't know who I am. This'll lead to nothing but trouble)

"W-What makes you think I'm Tails". The cat walks up to him with a smirk. "Three reasons really. First of all not too many people stand up to guys with guns. Secondly you're fast. The only people that can even move anywhere close to that speed have been in constant company of Sonic the Hedgehog. And Finally…" The bartender inhales deeply as she yanks off Tails' cloak. "I've only heard of one fox with two tails" Pulling his cloak away from her he rewraps himself. "It'd be best if you pretend you never saw me".

(I can't risk her turning me in. I need to leave this town now.)

"Please take me with you," she shouts as she grabs onto his cloak. "Are you insane? I can't take you with me." "Why not? Please" Tails sighs and shakes his head, "Because if you come with me or even say you saw me. Men a lot scarier than these to creeps are going to come for your life". Tugging her off Miles walks toward the door only to be grabbed by the girl again would continues to plead. "Please…With Sonic's death, your ransom, and the constant attacks by Dr. Robotnik. This whole god forsaken town has lost hope please don't let me lose mine." Raising an eyebrow the fugitive turns to her.

(I can't risk having her with me. I don't want people hunting her down as well. God knows I can't allow anymore casualties. However one thing is still bothering me.)

"You said someone told you I was coming who was he?" The feline shook her head and frowned. "I couldn't really see what he looked like and he never told me his name. He just…He just said that you'd know who he was if I told you". Tails' eyes widen immensely as realization of who she was talking about kicked in.

( HE told her I was coming? Why would he tell her that? What makes her so special? So important?)

Tails looks at the girl. He studies every detail. The girl shifts uncomfortably as tries to turn away from his gaze. A smile crosses his features as the fox notices something.

(So that's why? Of course! Why the hell didn't I notice it before. Well now I have no choice)

Tails shakes his head sighing. "Alright you can come". The cat's eyes immediately brighten as he snaps up to look at him. "Really?" "Under one condition. You do exactly what I tell you to when I tell you to. So if I say run or hide you'll do so". The feline nods rapidly failing to hide her excitement. As the fox finally begins to walk away from the bar. As the girl catches up she shouts. "Wait I forgot to tell you my name. It's May" "Let me guess…It's short for…Mayhem?" Tilting her head in surprise she gave him a look that said _how did you know that?_ Smirking the adult fox replies. "I figured as much"

(Oh man. This is crazy. Just what have we gotten into?)

End Chapter 1

Author note: There you go the first chapter. After how painfully short the prologue was I felt like I need to extend and flesh out the rest of the story. Hopefully I didn't go overboard with it. Anyway tell what you think in you're review and thank you for reading.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

(Okay we've left Chrakra town about…what? Three days ago? Yeah…I honestly have no idea where we are right now.)

"Um, Tails? Excuse me," May starts her voice quiet and somewhat weak. "Where are we?" "Lost," Tails answers with a slight groan. Looking to his left he finds sand and to his right more of the same. The fox reaches into his cloak and pulls out an old compass. A few scratches make it a bit difficult to read but it is manageable. "Crap!" he exclaims staring at the device watching the needle spin in circles. "This thing is useless. The needle is going haywire." May tilts her head and looks at the fox curiously about to ask what that meant. Noticing this Tails answers "It's as if we're surrounded by metal".

(This is just great. Here we are lost in middle of dessert most likely going to die! And…Wait a minute…)

"Surrounded by metal?" Miles' eyes widened as he thought this aloud. The fugitives eyes snap to the sky his eyes darting from one place to another. Following his eyes the fox's female companion couldn't control her tongue any longer, "Tails what's wrong?". She didn't have to wait long for answer however as a large shadow began to loom overhead.

(Damn it! Just as I thought. This is bad.)

Reaching Tails swings his arm back and gets a tight grasp of Mayhem's wrist and begins to run. After a painful jerk May yelps in surprise as she's almost dragged across the sand, her eyes staying focus of the sky. "Tails?…What are you doing?" "Getting us as far away from Chrakra as we possibly can". May raises an eyebrow her surprise never leaving her face. "Look up," the fox commanded hoping that would be enough to explain. Complying the cat stares at what looks to be a massive ship sailing through the sky, a little icon on the front caught her attention a circle with eyes and a large mustache. "I-Is that an Airship?" "It's not just any airship. You've seen the logo before. Eggman's little trademark" "What?!" the cat shouts the tremors in her voice make her fright obvious. "Why is he heading to Chrakra town?" "He's probably looking for someone" "Who?"

(I don't have time for this. We have to get away and we have to get away NOW!)

With a groan Miles grips onto Mayhem's wrist tighter and begin to pick up the pace. The fox accelerates so much that he nearly matches his mentors maximum speed. May however grimaces as the sudden increase in speed make it feel like the fox is trying to remove her arm from her body, had he been going any faster he would have. It didn't help when the fox stopped without warning, she almost flew past him in the air a few good feet. Tugging her arm free May rubs her hand just above the pained shoulder, "Jerk! What in the hell was that for?". The cat immediately calms down as she notices the aggravated look in Tails' eyes. Cursing loudly he turns around watching the sand lift and fall around them, feeling the ground shake and watching red light appear. "Damn it! I just ran us into a trap."

(Crap! I should've known. I can't believe I was so stupid to even think about running this way. We should've stayed still. They would've ignored us for the most part if we had.)

"T-Tails!" May shouts cowering behind the fox as what only can be described as Robotnik originals surrounded them, "Do something". Each bipedal machine stood tall chrome covering half their armor as they raised their weapons. Miles leans back and whispers his orders to the girl, "Get down I'll give you the cloak to at least hide you for a moment. When I say get up I want you to run toward me as fast as you can". Nodding the girl immediately does as she is told. The fox covers her under his cloak and then darts toward the nearest machine.

(There are too many here for me to fight on my own. We're going to have to punch threw them. I'm going to have to make a hole)

Ducking a quick blast from the robot Tails spun his body so fast that his two tails were like two swords. The robots body slid and fell in opposite directions as it was cleanly cut in two. Doing the same to the next two robots in front of him the fugitive whips around shouting. "May get up but stay at least three feet back". The feline doesn't wait or respond she just jumps to her feet clinging onto the cloak and dashes behind the fox. Mayhem watches in awe as Miles shows what his years of adventuring with Sonic and his friends have taught him. The fox is yelling attacking robot's right and left, using his fist, kicks and tails to complete the task ahead.

(There are just too many. There is no way can cut a path through this. I could spin dash and miles away from here in a moment but I can't leave May behind. It looks like I've got no choice. I really didn't want to have it come down to this.)

Miles stops suddenly and his companion nearly collides with his back. He turns around and quickly wraps his arm around the girl. "Tails! What are you-?" Tails pulls her close as he looks to the sky shouting. "Chaos Control!" With a flash of light the two disappear from the dessert leaving a series of confused machines in there wake. They reappear at the entrance of a cave somewhere.

The cat forcefully rips herself away from the fox as then with a look of pure astonishment and curiosity played amongst her features. "What just happened? What did you do?" Miles sighs as observes his surroundings. "Chaos Control" "What is that?" Feeling along the cave wall Tails starts to walk in as he answers. "Chaos Control is making use of a Chaos Emerald by tapping into it's power". The girls nods despite becoming more perplex. "But we don't have a Chaos Emerald do we?" "We do" "Really where?" The question triggers a memory in the fugitives mind yet another event that happened that day.

_Tails watched in watery eyed confusion as a blinding light filled the area. Seven different colors shot out in all different directions. A small shout of surprise by a female's voice captures his attention. Turning he see his friend Cream the Rabbit gasp as one of her chao fall to the ground. "Eek Chocola!" she gasps as he begins to glow a blue hue._

"Tails? Hello…? Earth to Tails" May calls waving her hand in front of his face. Shaking his head Tails snaps out of his vision.

(Oops! Guess I got lost in my own world for a moment. I need to stop thinking about that day. It's in the past and I'm going to make sure that those events are never repeated.)

"TAILS!" May snaps glaring at the person in question. "Well are you going to tell me where the Chaos Emerald is or not?". Before the girl can even blink Miles practically slams her into one of the cave walls. Placing his hands over her mouth giving her a look that could make the devil piss himself. "Have you lost your mind? Be careful of what you say. The walls have ears you know." Growling the Fox continues relaxing his grip only slightly, "We don't know who or what is in this cave. I can't take that kind of risk". Easing back he sighs. "Now I'm going to let you go. I don't want you to scream, yell or bite me. Okay?" Receiving a nod he releases his grip only to be thanked with a hard kick in the shins. "Jerk!" "Damn! I could've left your ass back in Chrakra you know. Actually I can still take you back".

(Crap this girl is trying to get us killed. If it wasn't for _Him _I would have. I would've left her in that damned town. But then that just wouldn't be right or fair.)

Sighing May apologizes and looks at the ground. "Sorry, but could you please tell me where it is. You know you can trust me" Tails chuckles slightly and smirks, "I've just met you three days ago. Even if I did trust you I can't risk letting anyone overhear where the emerald is". "Why? Why not?"

Tails just walks deeper into the cave waving his hand off in gesture that said _Leave me alone_. "What are you doing now?" Mayhem growls frustrated, she hated being put off. "Finding you a place to sleep for the night" "Huh?" Tails finds a rather nice laid out area with dry dirt and grass. Seeing leaves that have probably been blown into the cave the fox smiles and lays his cloak over it. "This'll do. You rest here I'm going to out and search for food".

May stops for a moment and studies her traveling partner. His fur was a mess, his ears twitched uncontrollably and it looked like his left tail was having spasms. Prower turns around tilting his head curiously as his green companion had grown unusually silent. It was at that moment for the first time she noticed how bloodshot his eyes were. "When was the last time YOU rested. Y-you look like you haven't slept in days". Tails sighs and shakes his head. "I haven't had a good rest in three years. I can barely afford a four minute nap I've been on the run ever since Sonic's death". May gasps and shakes her head. "That isn't good. You're going to run yourself to mental exhaustion and mental instability. You're practically driving yourself crazy. You might do insane".

(You mean to tell me I haven't already. I was pretty sure I lost it by now.)

"Look I don't need to rest that much. I'm doing just fine". May shakes her head she grasp his shoulders. "Oh no you don't." She commands forcing the fox to lie down. "Listen I'm keeping watch until morning okay?" Tails tries to force himself up but she pushes him back down. "Look May." "Sleep! Or I'll make you sleep." The fox watches as she picks up a rather large stone. Or well large for her anyway. Miles cocked an eyebrow and May seemed nervous. She knew her threat stood as much chance as a toothpick standing up to a chainsaw but she stood her ground.

(At least she means well. I mean she is threatening me with a rock. But her intentions are good.)

Growling Tails turns his head and sighs "Alright fine! But don't let anything come near the area. And if you see anything dangerous, wake me up." Mayhem nods grinning widely. "Yes sir"

(Yawn. Well it looks like she has dropped the emerald topic for now. Good thing too. Just imagine the look on her face when she finds out that she-)

End Chapter 2

Author note: Well there you go another chapter down. I have to say things are going a lot better than I thought it would have. And I want to thank Nicend for giving me my first review since my return. And I'd like thank all of you reading and please review so I can improve this story. Thanks again for reading.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"AAAAGGGHHH!!!" the shrill sound of May's screaming echoed across the cave. Tails' eyes snap open and he jumps to his feet. Miles searches the cave with a panicked glance until he finds Mayhem staring eye to eye with a wild bear. Not an anthromorphic bear like Bark the Polar Bear no it was a bear that a person would find within movies and documentaries. The fox curses audibly as he charges toward the wild animal. Spinning his body hard Miles' namesake makes contact with the bears body so hard that the bear is sent careening into a nearby wall. Looking the bear over the fox sighs in relief. "I don't see him getting up anytime soon. Are you okay?"

The fugitive waits for moment but after a few moments of not receiving an answer he turns around. Shock plays amongst his eyes as the sight of his feline companion is no longer present. Spinning back around Tails finds himself no longer within the confines of the cave but in a large field. Grass and trees surrounding him plants swaying in the wind and animals playing happily. That was until a loud rumbling disturbed the scene. The sight of a series of large metal trailers and trucks comes zooming across the field.

(Wait…What was that? Wasn't that the Egg Caravan? No! No I destroyed that three years ago.)

Miles takes a look over his body. He had lost a few inches in height and his fur was a bit longer. Turning around he notices that he is no longer in the field instead he is now in an empty room with walls made of reflective metal. Noticing his reflection the fox realizes he is no longer as old as he should be.

(No! Please no! Anywhere but here! Please! This is where…This is where I…)

A sudden feeling of pain overtook the young fox as he falls to the ground with the air being forcefully removed from his lungs. With a groan the fox gets to his feet. Looking up he finds a hedgehog covered in blue quills identifying the newcomer immediately the fugitive shouts "Sonic! What? What's wrong?" The Hedgehog doesn't respond instead he smirks and runs at full speed toward the fox. Tails, not being able to match Sonic's speed, couldn't dodge or defend himself so the young teenage howls in pain as he is brought to the ground a second time. Miles looked on as his idol decided to make a few more passes at him. Prower found it difficult but he managed to avoid a few of the attacks but he couldn't evade them all. Within a few moments Tails began coughing out his own blood.

Tails looked at his mentor and watched in horror as Sonic began to charge his signature spin dash. Miles stood back and braced himself as the hedgehog shot off at bullet speed to him. Miles closed his eyes for a split second but within that moment he witnessed the one thing he never wanted to see. His hero stood before him with a smile donning his features and a fox's tail in his throat and another through his chest. The warm blood slowly ran down his fur. A loud scream filled the room and Sonic continued to smile. The hedgehog said something to the boy but whatever is was he couldn't hear as the scream only seemed to increase in volume. As Sonic's eyes closed for the last time one thing never left his face. A satisfied almost grateful grin.

(No…No! Please…no no…no…no…NO!)

"NO!" Tails gasps loudly as he sits up from the ground. He looks around to find May looking at him worriedly. Tails sighs and shakes his head, moving onto his feet he rewraps himself within the cloak. The feline places her hand on her companions shoulder grasping him firmly before asking. "Tails are you okay?" Nodding Tails just shakes his head. "Yeah I'm fine just a bad dream".

May was about to say something when a voice from the entrance of the cave disturbed them. "After I'm through with you, you're going to wish you were still dreaming you murderous bastard". The two travelers turn to look at whoever made that statement. The were greeted with the glare of an enrage red echidna.

(Knuckles? What is he doing here? Unless…Oh crap.)

Knuckles roars loudly as he charges toward the kitsune throwing punch after punch his way. Miles manages to dodge a large flurry of blows, ducking left, bobbing right, and jumping a sweep. The echidna growls as he begins attacking with greater force. During this Tails manages to yell out, "Knux, Please listen to me". "Shut up traitor. I'm going to get you back for killing my best friend". "Please he was like a brother to me". Knuckles eyes at that moment was filled with a feeling of far greater loathing as if to say _how dare you_. "So you kill members of your own family?!". The enraged assailant then throws a punch that manages to make enough contact with Miles' chest that the fox is sent spinning into the nearest cave wall.

May watching in complete awe and horror tries to shake off the buckling in her knees as she realizes that Tails needs help. With a frightened battle cry she leaps into the air and onto the echidna's back. She then begins slamming her fist down repeatedly on top of his head. Knuckles merely shakes off the attack and throws the emerald colored cat into the cave wall front of him. With a loud sickening sound May falls to ground limply. Tails struggling to get up tries to run to Mayhem's aid but fails as Knuckles returns his attention to the fox and pins him to the wall.

(Of all the places I've could've gone with Chaos Control I end up on Angel Island. One of last places I wanted to return ever since Sonic's death. My old friends aren't exactly happy to see me.)

Knuckles gripped the fox by his throat and reeled his fist back ensuring that the two spikes on knuckles would bore a hole out of each of his eyes. Tails shut his eyes and tried to brace himself as much as he could for the final blow however Knuckles snarled, "Wait, before I finish you. You were saying something to that girl about being in possession of a Chaos Emerald." Miles shakes his head a smirk slowly crossing his features. "What about it?" Knuckles glares and pulls the fox up with both hands. "Where the hell is it? Where is the Chaos Emerald?" With a wild smirk Tails answers, "I'm not exactly hiding it. You could say the girl is more in possession of it than I do" "What?" "I would love to explain it to you but you would never believe me or understand. You've always been kind of slow Knucklehead".

The echidna roared and threw a punch wildly at the fox's head. In his rage however Knuckles released Tails giving him a chance to duck the punch which created a creator in the wall behind him. Knuckles may have been quick on his feet and tongue but his mind was always a few days behind. Tails wastes no time, being quick in intellect and footwork, as he throws a series of punches and tail jabs that hit the echidna with such force the red guardian coughs a bit of blood before falling to the ground with a loud thump.

(I'm sorry man. I never wanted to do this. I wish you'd understand)

Tails knelt down by Knuckles side and patted his back and sighed. "I'm sorry Knuckles, But I have to go. If you really want to know about the Chaos Emeralds though. You should probably ask Cream I'm betting she can simplify things for you". Standing up the fox walks over to his companion and lifts her off the ground. Carrying her to the mouth of the cave he growled cursing his luck as he heard. "C'mon guys we can't let him get away". The loud snarl of the newcomer echoed through the cave.

(Just my damn luck).

End Chapter 3

Author note: Here we are the rewritten chapter three. I think things are going great so far. I'd like to thank all the people that read this and request people review to tell me what you think and or what I should do to improve this. Thanks again to my loyal reviewer Nicend your encouragement really helps. Yeah thanks to a review I didn't notice that the whole chapter was underlined. Sorry about that but hopefully this fixes things.


End file.
